El guerrero de las sombras
by pastanaga
Summary: En un mundo en el que los aventureros son familia de los dioses, Sho Black, es un joven aventurero con un pasado desconocido y con gran poder. Tras una serie de casos Sho termina en la familia Hestia, y conoce a una aventurera rubia de la que se enamora. Acompaña a Sho en su aventura en la que descubrirás los secretos de su fuerza y su pasado.


Capítulo 1: El nacimiento del invencible

 **No pude evitar hacerlo tras ver Danmachi XD.**

 **Espero les guste la idea.**

… **...**

El cabello negro del muchacho se desvanecía en un punta, iba ataviado en una túnica negra, perfilada con adornos rojos.

Las calles eran espaciosas, y se encontraban limitadas por edificios de tamaño variado, prolongando su sombra a causa del fuerte brillo del sol.

"¿Señor quiere usted nuestra nueva arma?"-ofreció un hombre con un gran bigote, mostrando una elegante katana.

"No gracias"-respondió sin interés.

"Está seguro, puedo ofrecerle una amplia gama de productos".

"Se lo agradezco pero ya tengo mi arsenal"-señaló el mago de una espada que se encontraba recogida en una funda negra con detalles dorados.

Sin esperar más respuesta del hombre, el joven se marchó a paso apresurado.

En su trayecto no faltaron las continuas interrupciones, pidiéndole que adquiriese el producto que se encontraba a la venta.

Tras mucho andar divisó una pequeña posada en la que se adentró ansioso por la idea de comida.

El lugar era más grande de lo que a primera vista parecía, una gran barra ocupaba casi todo el local, y mientras que las numerosos candelabros con piedras de luz iluminaban el lugar, numerosas mesas eran ocupadas por variopintos personajes.

"¿Puede darme algo para comer por favor?-pidió el joven a una bella camarera peliblanca.

"Por supuesto que deseas"-respondió amablemente.

"Pues creo que tomaré esto, y esto, y también esto, oh y esto parece delicioso,por supuesto esto también"-respondió rápidamente a la vez que comenzaba a salivar.

"¿No prefiere un menú de degustación?-preguntó algo nerviosa.

"Si eso parece buena idea, tráigame dos"-mostró dos dedos.

La peliblanca soltó una risa inocente, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

"Aquí tienes".

El alimento le fue entregado por la anterior camarera y por otra de pelo verde con orejas de elfo.

"Arigato"-agradeció el muchacho comenzando a devorar la comida de una forma desmesurada.

Tres minutos después ya no quedaba resto de comida y el pelinegro se encontraba recostado sobre la silla lanzando fuertes suspiros.

"DELICIOSO"-gritó alarmando a la gente del establecimiento

"Bien ahora a pagar"-ordenó una gigantesca mujer.

"¿Quién eres?"

"La dueña de este establecimiento"-dijo solemne-si no puedes pagar entonces sufrirás"

"No se preocupe por eso, creo que con esto será suficiente"-el joven saco un gran saco repleto de monedas de oro.

"Por supuesto"-respondió cogiendo rápidamente el pago-espero volver a verte"-la robusta mujer palmeó al muchacho casi tumbándolo.

"¿Puedes decirme como te llamas?"-preguntó la camarera peliblanca dulcemente.

El joven había salido ya de la posado cuando fue interrumpido por la pregunta de la joven.

"Por supuesto soy Sho, Sho Black"-tendió la mano el joven.

"Yo soy Syr, un placer conocerte"-la peliblaca estrechó la mano del muchacho-debes ser un aventurero verdad"-señaló su arma.

"Sí"

"¿Sabes que eso es muy peligroso verdad?"-preguntó la muchacha.

"Créeme no me preocupo mucho"-rió Sho.

"¿A que familia perteneces".

"No me he unido a nadie a decir verdad"-se rascó la cabeza el muchacho-¿no sabrás de alguna fuerte verdad?".

"Creo que una de las más fuertes actualmente es la familia Loki"-explicó la joven".

"Supongo que sería buena elección"-puso un dedo en su mentón-en todo caso será mejor que me vaya marchando, va a anochecer".

Ciertamente el sol empezaba a esconderse y una que otra estrella comenzaban a aparecer.

"Por supuesto, espero verte mañana"

"Ni lo dudes, aquí se come genial"-rió Sho.

"Bien entonces nos vemos mañana".

Inesperadamente Shy besó en la mejilla al joven, y rió divertida al ver el sonrojo formado en su rostro, para luego marcharse sin permitir a Sho articular una palabra.

"M-Más vale que me marche"-farfulló sin decírselo a nadie en particular.

El pelinegro anduvo un largo tiempo, hasta llegar a las afueras y encontrar una especie de catedral ruinosa, adornada con algunos árboles en su interior.

Sho al ver el estado del lugar suposo que no había nadie allí, así que decidió entrar para pasar la noche.

Unas escaleras conducían hasta una sala en la que una mesa era lo primero visto, acompañada de un sofá verde.

"Pues es bonito el sitio y todo"-dijo saltando encima del sofá,

Un instante después de cerrar los ojos le sorprendió un sonido y se levantó rápidamente.

"¿Quién eres?"-preguntó una voz.

Una pequeña chica con el pelo negro recogido en dos coletas y un traje blanco.

"Me llamo Sho, Sho Black"

"¿Que haces aquí?"-volvió a preguntar con tono serio.

"Buscaba un lugar para pasar la noche, creí que esto estaba deshabitado, me marcharé ahora"-finalizó el pelinegro.

"¿Eres un aventurero?"

"Si"  
"¿En ese caso porque no te unes a mi familia?"-esbozó una sonrisa cariñosa.

La pequeña le explicó a Sho que ella era una diosa, y que estaba buscando a miembros, pero al ser poco conocida nadie quería unirse a ella.

"Así que es eso"-dijo el chico.

"¿Te unirás a mí?"-preguntó la diosa.

"Creo que sí"

"Estupendo"-gritó entusiasmada-entonces ceja que me presente soy Hestia".

"Encantado Hestia, aunque supongo que ahora tendré que llamarte diosa"-reflexionó el muchacho.

Tras haber finalizado el trato, Hestia ordenó a Sho que se tumbase en la cama para poder observar su actual estatus.

"Como vas a hacer eso"-preguntó el joven desconcertado, y sin camisa por orden de la diosa.

"Tras hacer el trato, han aparecido unas marcas en tu espalda, ahora puedo ver tu poder"-explicó.

"Fantástico"-gritó emocionado.

Hestia puso sus manos sobre la espalda del joven, y un brillo azul surgió de la nada.

"A ver"-susurró la pequeña.

La pelinegra cayó sorprendida al ver el estatus del muchacho.

"N-No es posible"-dijo exaltada.

"¿Que ocurre, tengo algo raro?"-preguntó nervioso tratando de palpar su espalda.

"Estas a nivel 4"-dijo incrédula.

"¿Eso es mucho?"-volvió a preguntar mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

Hestia sin responder volvió a realizar el ritual y creó una hoja amarillenta en la que se encontraba escrito el estatus de Sho.

"Está bastante bien"-dijo el muchacho observando el papel.

"Eres increíblemente fuerte, si hasta tienes magia, y dos habilidades"-respondió emocionada.

"Arigato"-murmuró algo sonrojado por los halagos.

"Que lindo"-pensó la pequeña.

"Bien entonces voy a dormir y mañana iré al calabozo"-dijo el muchacho marchándose al sofá.

"Sho no hace falta que duermas allí aquí hay una cama"-señaló la diosa.

"¿Pero entonces donde dormirás tú?"-preguntó sin saber.

"Contigo por supuesto"-sonrió Hestia pícara.

"P-Pero"-dijo Sho sonrojado.

Sin que el muchacho pudiese decir nada más la diosa lo cogió del brazo y lo tumbó a su lado.

"Buenas noches"-dijo la muchacha abrazando al joven.

"Bu-Buenas noches"-tartamudeó el pelinegro.

La mañana había llegado, y Sho se encontraba enfrente de una gran construcción.

"Bien hoy es el primer día, no puedo decepcionar a mi diosa"-susurró el joven adentrándose en el lugar.

"Cuidado Aiz"-advirtió un hombre con aspecto similar a un lobo.

La referida era una bella rubia que se encontraba rodeada por gigantescos ogros con un solo ojo,

Rápidamente Aiz se deshizo de dos de ellos, y el otro voló por los aires al recibir un rayo proveniente de un encapuchado rubio.

"Se escapan"-dijo una morena vestida con ropas reveladoras.

"Voy"-respondió la rubia siguiendo a cuatro criaturas con dos patas de color ocre, y con una grande mandíbula.

Sho andaba con su espada desenfundada, la cual era de un negro puro exceptuando el mango, mostraba unos ligeros rasguños en su rostro y su ropa estaba ahora polvorienta.

"Creo que por hoy será suficiente, he conseguido bastantes piedras"-murmuró observando un saco lleno de brillantes rocas púrpura.

De repente un sonido rompió el aparente silencio, y cuatro criaturas salieron de un pasadizo.

"Menudos bichos"-susurró el chico agitando su espada cubriéndola con un brillo negro y chispas blancas.

Aiz siguió a los monstruos, hasta llegar a otra sala.

La imagen que tenía delante era la de un pelinegro, que esquivaba ágilmente a las criaturas, a la vez que las cortaba con la espada.

"Impresionante"-susurró la rubia al ver como el último había sido eliminado.

Sho había vencido fácilmente a los monstruos, y procedía a marcharse cuando una imagen le hizo sonrojarse como acto reflejo.

Ante él se encontraba una preciosa muchacha con un brillante cabello dorado, vestida con un traje blanco que se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, resaltando sus senos.

"Hola"-saludó Aiz.

Sin siquiera pensarlo el pelinegro se marchó corriendo, dejando a la muchacha con un rostro desconcertado.

"Esto es todo lo que has ganado".

Una castaña con gafas y orejas de elfo, le dio una gigantesca bolsa a Sho repleta de brillantes monedas de oro.

"Arigato"-dijo el pelinegro cargando la bolsa.

"¿Eres nuevo aquí?"-preguntó la mujer.

"Si, me acabo de unir a la familia Hestia, y hoy es el primer día que voy al calabozo"-explicó el joven.

"Pues debes ser bastante fuerte, porque has obtenido una increíble recompensa"-señaló.

"Si, según mi diosa estoy a nivel 4"-respondió.

"Increíble"-dijo sorprendida-entonces seré tu consejera"-afirmó la castaña.

"¿Que es eso?"-preguntó Sho ladeando la cabeza.

Tras explicarle al pelinegro las funciones de una consejera, el muchacho aceptó gustoso la propuesta.

"Fantástico, yo soy Eina"-se presentó.

"Yo soy Sho, Sho Black"-dijo el joven.

"Ya estoy aquí diosa"-exclamó el pelinegro.

"Sho"-dijo Hestia saltando contra él haciendo que sus senos chocasen contra la cara del muchacho-estaba muy preocupada, temí que murieses".

"No tenías porque diosa"-explicó Sho apartando a la pequeña-prometo que no moriré"-esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

"Sho"-murmuró atontada-bien, ¿como te ha ido?

"La verdad es que ha sido bastante fácil, creo que mañana iré a otro nivel"-dijo el pelinegro-ese nivel era muy fácil".

"¿A que nivel has ido?"-preguntó la la diosa sin saber.

"Creo que era el 20 o el 21, no lo se".

"Impresionante, y encima en tu primer día"-alabó la diosa estupefacta.

"Si no te importa esta noche me marcharé"-dijo el pelinegro.

"¿A donde irás?"-preguntó Hestia con tono serio.

"Pues es que debo cumplir una promesa"-explicó Sho-pero mira todo lo que he ganado"-mostró la gran bolsa el joven tratando de tranquilizar a la diosa.

"Increíble"-dijo la pequeña observando la gran cantidad de monedas con ojos brillantes.

"Volveré luego"-finalizó Sho saliendo por la puerta.

"Bienvenido de nuevo muchacho que será hoy"-saludó la robusta mujer, propietaria de la posada.

"Pues creo que dos cochinillos asados, un pulpo con salsa y siete refrescos"-ordenó el pelinegro.

"Así me gusta, marchando"-respondió con una sonrisa.

"Aquí tienes Sho"-dijo Syr sacando tres gigantescos platos con la ayuda de la camarera peliverde.

"Arigato Syr, y a ti también, aunque no se como te llamas"-rió el pelinegro sin apartar la vista de la comida.

"Soy Ryuu Lyon, pero me tengo que marchar"-respondió la peliverde.

"¿Como puedes comerte todo eso?"-preguntó Syr algo nerviosa.

"Me gusta la comida"-contestó.

"Supongo que el beso también te gusto"-susurró la peliblanca de forma pícara.

"..."-el joven no respondió pero un fuerte sonrojo ocupó su rostro.

"Que lindo"-pensó la camarera-luego nos vemos Sho tengo que atender una mesa".

Tras terminar de comer de forma impresionante, Sho giró la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Syr, viendo que la mesa era ocupada por varias personas, pero la que le puso nervioso fue la vista de la rubia que antes había encontrado en los calabozos, rápidamente se puso nervioso y un sudor frío le recorrió, tratando de disimularlo.

Tras volver Syr se percató del nerviosismo del pelinegro.

"¿Que ocurre Sho?"-preguntó la camarera.

"¿Quiénes son los de aquella mesa Syr?"

"Ah, pertenecen a la familia Loki"-explicó-son clientes habituales".

"¿Y la rubia?"-cuestionó.

"Ah, ella es la princesa de la espada, Aiz Wallenstain, cuentan que es increíblemente fuerte"-contó la camarera.

"Aiz Wallenstain"-susurró Sho.

En la mesa de la familia Loki, el muchacho con aspecto de lobo, se encontraba riendo por la historia de Aiz sobre el pelinegro que se había marchado asustado.

Al ver el estado ebrio de su compañero, los otros miembros, procedieron a atarlo de pies y manos para que no se moviese.

Sho que había logrado escuchar la conversación, empezó a temblar de nervios.

"Me voy Syr, arigato"-lanzó una bolsa repleta de monedas a la barra.

"D-De acuerdo"-respondió la camarera sorprendida por la actitud del joven.

Aiz se percató de que el muchacho que se marchaba no era nada menos que el protagonista de su historia.

"Tú"-susurró.

"Ya estoy aquí diosa"-saludó Sho.

Tras no recibir respuesta, se adentró en el dormitorio, y vio a Hestia durmiendo plácidamente.

"Buenas noches diosa"-dijo acurrucándose a su lado.

…...

 **Si les ha gustado: Reviews**


End file.
